Histoires nocturnes 12
by Lili76
Summary: Une nuit. Huit thèmes. Une heure. Recueil de petits textes écrits le temps d'une nuit.
1. reine

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Reine" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Il y avait à peine quelques heures que Harry avait enfin réussi à débarrasser le monde magique de Voldemort. Il avait immédiatement entraîné ses amis à l'écart, l'air inquiet.

Se mordillant la lèvre, il soupira.

\- Maintenant que… Que Voldemort est mort, les Mangemorts vont être traqués sans pitié.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? Sinon tu devrais continuer de te cacher ta vie durant !

Hermione eut un léger sourire, et donna un coup de coude à Ron.

\- Je pense que Harry a autre chose en tête que la plus grande partie des Mangemorts.

Le Sauveur rougit légèrement et haussa les épaules, bougon.

\- C'est juste que… Tout le monde ne mérite pas de terminer à Azkaban.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que Rogue était mort ?

Hermione le bouscula de nouveau.

\- Sérieusement Ronald ! Aucune délicatesse ! Le professeur Rogue est… à l'infirmerie pour l'instant même si Madame Pomfresh a peu d'espoir. Cependant tu pourrais être un peu plus respectueux, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour Harry !

Harry renifla légèrement, mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Au lieu de quoi, il concentra toute son attention sur Hermione.

\- Hermione, tu es la reine des recherches. Est-ce que tu crois que nous pourrions trouver un moyen de… retirer la marque ?

La jeune fille hoqueta, mais rosit doucement au compliment. Elle ne pensa même pas à protester ou à demander plus d'explication à son meilleur ami : son cerveau était tout entier tourné vers le problème d'apparence insoluble que Harry venait de lui soumettre.

Cependant, Ron ne s'embarrassa pas d'autant de délicatesse. Il grogna une vague protestation.

\- Harry, mec, t'es sérieux ? J'te rappelle que la marque est le seul moyen d'identifier ces foutus Mangemorts.

Harry se tendit et haussa brusquement les épaules.

\- Tout le monde n'avait pas le luxe de pouvoir choisir son camp, Ron !

Les mots de Harry tirèrent Hermione de ses réflexions et elle plissa les paupières en observant attentivement son ami. Ron quand à lui eut un sursaut horrifié et fit une grimace écœurée.

\- Oh non, mec ! Pas encore lui !

Bien qu'il rougisse, le Sauveur ne détourna pas les yeux. Il fixa Ron d'un air de défi, prêt à défendre son point de vue bec et ongles.

Hermione gloussa, faisant retomber la tension qui s'était installée entre eux.

\- Bien sûr qu'il s'agit de lui, Ron ! Ça a toujours été lui après tout…

Cette fois, Harry prit une teinte rouge pivoine pour le plus grand plaisir de son amie. Ron marmonnait, visiblement mécontent. Cependant, le rouquin soupira brusquement et agita la main en l'air, dans la vague direction du héros du jour.

\- Oh et puis… fais-ce que tu veux après tout !

En retournant dans Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle en ruines, Harry regarda autour de lui, un léger nœud à l'estomac. Les morts et les blessés étaient rassemblés à cet endroit, et les vivants étaient silencieux, le regard dans le vide. Madame Pomfresh s'affairait, l'air sombre, et les premiers médicomages de Sainte Mangouste commencèrent à arriver, pour prendre le relais.

Hermione lui mit un coup de coude.

\- Je vais commencer tes recherches. Et toi, tu devrais aller lui parler avant…

Harry eut un sourire triste, en regardant autour de lui, le cœur battant de ne pas voir celui qu'il recherchait avidement.

Puis il fut là. Installé dans un coin en compagnie de ses parents, se faisant discret peut être pour la première fois de sa vie. Les yeux fixés sur lui, Harry avança à grands pas, ignorant tout ce qui n'était pas ses yeux gris et ses cheveux platine.

Il passa près de Ginny sans lui jeter le moindre regard,et ne vit pas l'expression peinée de la jeune fille. Ron derrière lui leva les yeux au ciel, et s'approcha de sa petite sœur pour tenter de la consoler un peu. Ou au moins lui faire comprendre que Harry ne serait jamais attentif envers elle… Tout du moins tant que Malefoy serait dans les parages.

Face aux Malefoy, il vit clairement Lucius se tendre tandis que Drago levait un sourcil surpris de le voir approcher. Narcissa, elle, se contenta de le dévisager et d'incliner légèrement la tête.

\- Potter ?

Harry sourit, retrouvant la voix traînante habituelle.

\- Malefoy. Je peux te demander un service ?

Le blond plissa les yeux, et grogna légèrement, visiblement prêt à contester. Cependant son père le bouscula comme pour lui rappeler que leur vie à tous les trois dépendait du héros du jour… Avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, Drago soupira et acquiesça.

\- Je t'écoute.

Le brun gloussa, s'amusant visiblement de la répugnance du blond. Il se pencha doucement vers lui.

\- J'aimerais que tu restes discret. A l'abri. D'ici peu de temps ça va être la folie ici.

Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, stupéfait. Lucius avait les doigts crispés sur l'épaule de son fils, semblant lui aussi en état de choc. Narcissa elle, affichait un léger sourire amusé.

Le blondinet hocha doucement la tête. Satisfait, Harry claqua la langue de satisfaction et fit demi-tour. Mais avant de s'éloigner, il tourna la tête une dernière fois, pour lancer un long regard à la famille rassemblée dans ce coin de la Grande Salle.

\- Oh. Vous devriez éviter de retourner dans votre Manoir. Je suis désolé, mais les Aurors savaient que Voldemort y vivait et ils risquent de débarquer là-bas à n'importe quel moment.

Puis le jeune homme partit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lucius grogna sourdement et se crispa.

\- Merlin Drago ! Que diable vient-il de se passer ici ?


	2. épine

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Épine" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Drago avait le regard dans le vague, ignorant la conversation murmurée de ses parents. Il se doutait bien quel était le sujet de leur petit débat. Et pour sa part, il comprenait les doutes de son père et son incrédulité.

Potter encore lui.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, ce fichu balafré était une épine dans son pied. Toujours sur son chemin, toujours à se placer en travers de sa route. Fichu Potter, si imprévisible. Impossible à déchiffrer. Impossible à faire changer d'avis.

Il soupira un peu fort, attirant l'attention de ses parents sur lui. Son père fronça les sourcils et se pencha légèrement.

\- Drago ? Une explication peut être sur ce qui vient de se passer ?

Narcissa émit un léger gloussement tandis que Drago se renfrognait.

\- C'est Potter. Personne n'est capable de deviner ce qu'il y a derrière ce crâne épais !

Sa mère soupira en secouant la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés et une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage.

\- Il semblerait que cet admirable jeune homme soit décidé à nous aider. Visiblement, mon cher fils, ce n'est pas grâce à ta sympathie !

Drago resta bouche bée tandis que son père levait les yeux au ciel, tapotant le sol de sa canne.

\- Narcissa ! Jusqu'il y a quelques heures ce gamin aurait pu nous tuer en toute impunité.

\- Mais il ne l'aurait pas fait. Dans la forêt je…

Lucius plissa les yeux tandis que Drago écoutait, très attentif. L'aristocrate coupa sa femme.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

Narcissa eut un léger sourire tranquille.

\- Nous ne voulions plus de cette situation. Celui que tu appelais Maître nous aurait tué, il était fou. Aussi fou à lier que ma chère sœur.

Voyant que Lucius ne protestait pas, elle continua, calmement.

\- Lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion j'ai dissimulé que le jeune Potter était en vie. Il m'a dit que Drago était vivant et indemne, c'était tout ce que je voulais. Et pour qu'il ait un avenir, il fallait que cette guerre se termine au plus vite.

Lucius marmonna. Drago haleta brusquement, prenant conscience de ce que sa mère venait de dire.

\- Potter… Potter t'a dit comment j'allais ? Moi ?

Ravie, Narcissa hocha la tête.

\- Ne sois pas si surpris, Drago. C'était lui au Manoir après tout. Ce garçon défiguré que tu as refusé de reconnaître formellement.

Drago rougit légèrement sous le regard noir de son père.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça Drago ?

Le jeune homme repensa à l'enfer qu'il avait vécu entouré de Mangemorts dans son propre Manoir. Ces jours après avoir pris la Marque à dépérir, presque mort de peur. Ce qui était exigé de lui pour réparer les défaillances de son père.

Il leva la tête et fixa son père dans les yeux, se moquant bien que ça puisse passer pour de la rébellion ou de l'irrespect. Il avait gagné le droit de le défier le jour même où il avait reçu l'ordre de devenir un meurtrier pour sauver la vie de Lucius Malefoy.

\- Peut être parce que je savais que si Potter échouait nos vies deviendraient un enfer ?

Lucius soupira et passa une main tremblante sur son front.

\- Que nous veut Potter alors ?

Étrangement, même s'il le pensait imprévisible, Drago n'eut pas à réfléchir pour répondre immédiatement.

\- Probablement jouer les sauveurs une fois de plus. Si mère l'a aidé, il voudra s'assurer que nous soyons en sécurité.

L'aristocrate émit un petit reniflement moqueur. Mais Narcissa lui jeta un regard noir, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Drago ignora ses parents, et fronça les sourcils, maudissant une fois de plus Potter. Il ne voulait pas une dette de plus, pas après qu'il l'avait sorti de la fournaise du feudeymon sans hésiter. Pas après qu'il ait empêché un des mangemorts de le tuer.

Il grogna et regarda autour de lui, repérant rapidement les cheveux ébouriffés de Saint Potter.

\- Je vais le voir.

Sans attendre la permission de ses parents, il partit à grands pas, ignorant les regards mauvais qui le dévisageaient sur le chemin. Une fois derrière Potter, il tendit la main pour la poser sur son épaule.

Les yeux verts pétillèrent, et il s'excusa rapidement auprès de Loufoca face à lui, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas avec Drago.

\- Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi Potter ?

Les joues du brun se colorèrent de rouge, mais il eut quand même un petit sourire moqueur. Puis, il soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- Il y a suffisamment eu de morts pendant cette guerre. Il est temps de passer à autre chose.

Avec un air de défi, sans quitter le regard mercure, Harry tendit la main en signe de paix. Drago hésita un bref instant, puis secoua la tête, avec un léger sourire. Et ils se serrèrent la main.


	3. Attacher

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Attacher" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les sorciers prenaient conscience que la guerre était enfin terminée. Les blessés avaient été rassemblés, et les médicomages œuvraient.

Les morts avaient eux aussi été rassemblés, en attente d'une sépulture.

Les premiers sourires commencèrent à apparaître, sourires de soulagement, de joie. Des promesses d'avenir, la réalisation que demain se lèverait bien.

Après les premiers secours, venaient les Aurors. Ils venaient interroger et arrêter. Vérifier qu'aucun Mangemort ne tentait de se faire passer pour une victime.

Harry se tendit, et serra les poings, surveillant attentivement la famille Malefoy un peu à l'écart. Après la paix fragile qu'ils avaient conclu, Drago était retourné près de ses parents et ils s'étaient tous les trois tenus calmes, discrets.

En voyant Hermione revenir vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme sentit la tension s'échapper. Il lui fit signe de l'attendre et se rendit auprès de son ancien rival.

\- Malefoy ? Tu peux venir avec moi ?

Drago hocha brièvement la tête et se redressa mais son père l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

\- Une minute, Monsieur Potter. Qu'allez vous faire de mon fils ? Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas l'attacher pour le livrer aux Aurors ?

Harry fixa Lucius du regard. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, pas après tout ce qu'il savait de lui. Mais il était le père de Drago, et il ne pouvait pas juste l'ignorer.

A contrecœur, il répondit.

\- Je compte aider votre fils à ne pas être arrêté.

Narcissa hocha la tête doucement.

\- Que voulez-vous de nous ?

\- Restez discret surtout. Ne leur donnez pas une raison de vous arrêter.

Lucius ricana.

\- Mon épouse pensait à une compensation en échange de votre… aide.

Harry cligna les yeux un instant puis sourit.

\- C'est entre votre fils et moi. Je lui dois beaucoup.

Drago hoqueta de stupeur, prêt à protester, mais un regard de Harry le fit immédiatement taire. Cependant, il ne comptait pas en rester là et il était déterminé à en savoir plus. Il attendrait juste le moment propice.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent alors, sous le regard soucieux des parents. Voyant Lucius nerveux et agité, Narcissa soupira.

\- Il ne risque rien Lucius. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine c'est que Monsieur Potter ne blessera jamais intentionnellement Drago.

En voyant Harry l'attirer près de Granger, Drago se raidit. Il aurait du se douter que la Miss-je-sais-tout serait de la partie. Il ne manquait plus que la belette pour compléter le joyeux trio…

Cependant, contrairement aux craintes de Drago, Harry échangea quelques mots avec Hermione et celle-ci lui remit un morceau de parchemin. Puis, elle le fixa quelques instants, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de reporter son attention sur son ami.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, Harry ?

\- Tout va bien Hermione.

Et les deux garçons repartirent, ensemble. Harry l'entraînait à sa suite, et Drago suivait, curieux et légèrement inquiet.

Ils s'isolèrent dans une salle de classe déserte, et alors qu'ils se faisaient face, rien ne semblait avoir changé. La guerre n'était pas entrée si profondément dans le château. Il n'y avait aucunes traces des combats qui avaient fait rage plus tôt.

S'ils le voulaient, ils pouvaient prétendre que rien n'était jamais arrivé. Que rien n'avait changé.

Finalement, Harry s'installa souplement sur une table, balançant ses jambes comme un enfant. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, dégageant un peu de poussière - vestige des combats qu'il avait mené, seul.

Drago, tendu, resta droit et fier devant lui, attendant que le brun ne se décide à parler.

\- Je vais t'enlever la marque. Essayer au moins.

Drago secoua la tête, perplexe, comme s'il n'avait pas compris.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as parfaitement compris, Malefoy.

\- C'est impossible ! Personne ne peut.

Le brun ricana, avant de répondre d'un ton assuré.

\- Si moi.

Et Drago connaissait suffisamment Potter pour savoir que ce n'était pas de la vantardise mal placée. S'il disait qu'il pouvait le faire… alors c'était probablement le cas.

Lentement, Drago remonta sa manche pour contempler la marque infamante qu'il avait voulu et que désormais il regrettait. Il prit une inspiration tremblante, et ferma les yeux, laissant couler une unique larme sur sa joue.

\- Que dois-je faire ?


	4. solipsisme

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Solipsisme" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Hermione grogna face aux Aurors, essayant de gagner un peu de temps pour Harry. Il était évident que si les employés du Ministère le voyaient en train de réaliser un rituel étrange sur Malefoy Junior, ils risqueraient tous d'avoir des problèmes.

Après tout, Fudge puis Scrimgeour en tant que ministres avaient répété à l'envi que le Sauveur pouvait d'un coup devenir le prochain mage noir compte tenu de sa puissance…

Shakelbot eut une grimace désolée.

\- Ce sont les ordres, Miss Granger. Je suis désolée. Nous devons parler avec Monsieur Potter immédiatement.

Fébrile, Hermione regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une solution.

\- Vous pourriez lui laisser un peu de temps ? Il a besoin d'être un peu seul, après tout ça. Il…

Maugrey Fol-oeil avança de sa démarche si particulière, une expression de dédain sur son visage couturé de cicatrices.

\- Il aura tout le temps de se reposer ensuite. Toute sa vie s'il le souhaite. Où est Potter ?

Hermione haussa le ton, son désespoir de ne pas trouver de solution immédiate la faisant monter dans les aigus un peut trop vivement, attirant l'attention de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

\- Il a sacrifié sa vie pour vous ! Et vous ne pouvez pas lui donner dix minutes de solitude pour se reprendre ?

Il y eut des murmures dans la Grande salle, et les Aurors échangèrent des regards gênés et un peu inquiets. Sauf Fol-Oeil.

Là où ses collègues pensaient que les sorciers autour d'eux pouvaient décider de se battre pour le gamin qui venait de tous les sauver, lui restait campé sur ses positions, ne cherchant même pas à réfléchir.

Finalement, il grogna.

\- Il est peut être en ce moment même en train de devenir le prochain mage noir ! J'ai toujours dit que ce gosse était dangereux ! Il devrait être maîtrisé.

Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation de colère. Cependant, deux hurlements retentirent dans la pièce. Molly Weasley et Minerva MacGonagall semblaient outrées et prêtes à réduire en miettes l'Auror indélicat.

Kingsley soupira et leva les mains en signe de paix. Il connaissait les deux femmes - sans compter la petite Granger qui prenait le même chemin - et il savait qu'elles pouvaient être plus redoutables que des harpies une fois en colère.

\- Je suppose que nous pouvons attendre quelques minutes.

Mécontent, Maugrey claqua son bâton sur le sol, sourcils froncés.

\- Non ! Amenez Potter ici, sinon je vais le chercher et je n'hésiterai pas à lui jeter un sort ou deux pour m'assurer de sa docilité.

Le visage de Minerva s'empourpra tandis que Molly semblait se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur l'homme toutes griffes dehors. Finalement, la toute nouvellement nommée Directrice de Poudlard s'adressa à l'Auror d'une voix glaciale, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Êtes-vous atteint de solipsisme, Maugrey, pour ne pas vous rendre compte de votre comportement ? Harry Potter n'est pas un mage noir, et ne le sera jamais. Ce jeune homme a sauvé votre peau aujourd'hui, et vos le traitez en criminel ! Il n'y a que votre esprit malade pour voir le danger partout !

L'Auror allait répliquer, mais Kingsley intervint. L'homme était incontrôlable avec sa paranoïa, et s'il voulait éviter l'émeute, il avait intérêt à l'écarter de Poudlard rapidement. Il était évident que Maugrey serait agressif avec Potter, et il savait que le jeune homme pouvait très mal réagir à ce genre de comportement… Pour preuves, les années de bras de fer avec Severus Rogue !

\- Maugrey ? Allez donc vérifier que le Ministre est en parfaite sécurité, voulez-vous ? Je me charge de Potter.

Visiblement déçu de ne pas pouvoir interroger lui même le Sauveur, Maugrey grommela et donna un coup de bâton sur le sol, mais il finit par obéir, au soulagement de l'ensemble de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Solipsisme : Caractère d'une personne, d'un univers de pensée qui est entièrement centré sur soi, hors de toute décision philosophique.


	5. Pareil

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Pareil" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Drago aurait aimé ne pas ressentir autant d'espoir à l'idée de ne plus porter la marque des ténèbres. Si ça avait n'importe qui d'autre qui le lui aurait proposé, il l'aurait ignoré.

Il était fermement convaincu que rien ni personne ne pourrait lui rendre son innocence. Personne ne pourrait effacer de sa peau l'encre noire qui hurlait à la face du monde ses erreurs.

Personne sauf Potter évidemment.

Potter était celui qui pouvait réaliser l'impossible. Potter déjouait tous les pronostics, toutes les prophéties.

Potter brisait les règles pour créer les siennes, sans se préoccuper de savoir si c'était possible ou non. Du moment qu'il le décidait, alors il remuait ciel et terre pour l'accomplir.

Il avait commencé en survivant à l'Avada. Pas une fois. Non. Deux fois. Il avait affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres à plusieurs reprises et avait toujours réussi à lui échapper. Et alors qu'il n'était pas encore majeur, voilà qu'il le tuait, en mettant fin à une guerre qui durait depuis plusieurs décennies.

Avec un soupir, Drago leva son regard mercure sur l'idiot balafré qui voulait le sauver, encore une fois. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à lancer un sort, sourcils froncés, front plissé en signe d'intense concentration.

\- Potter ? Tu sais que si tu fais ça, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

Évidemment, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lui n'avait pas sa réputation en lambeaux après tout. Drago souffla d'agacement et s'expliqua.

\- Si tu me libères de cette marque, ils ne pourront pas m'envoyer à Azkaban. Je serais libre.

\- C'est le but Malefoy.

\- Tu risques d'être accusé de complicité et d'avoir des problèmes, tout Sauveur que tu sois.

Harry ne sembla pas surpris. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Il y en a déjà pour prétendre que je suis le nouveau Mage Noir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les problèmes ne me tombent dessus. Alors si je peux t'éviter Azkaban…

Drago secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ! On s'est toujours battu, et là, tu me sauves la vie et tu m'offres un avenir !

Harry se détourna légèrement, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Drago puisse lire ses émotions.

\- Il y a eu bien trop de morts dans cette guerre. Malefoy, se disputer avec moi ne veut pas dire que tu es mauvais !

\- Pourtant je suis un Mangemort après l'avoir tellement voulu.

\- Vraiment ? Je te connais Malefoy, j'ai su à quel moment tu étais revenu à Poudlard avec cette fichue marque. J'ai vu la peur dans tes yeux et le désespoir. Quoi que tu puisses tenter pour le camoufler à l'époque, c'était évident.

\- J'ai failli tuer Dumbledore.

Harry sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais. J'étais là. Dans la tour. Sous ma cape d'invisibilité et stupéfixé par Dumbledore en personne. Il voulait que je vois quel choix tu ferais je suppose.

\- Alors tu sais que j'ai failli…

\- Non. Tu aurais du le faire. Mais tu as refusé.

Drago grogna.

\- Je te déteste d'être aussi… Saint Potter ! C'est insupportable !

Harry gloussa simplement, les yeux pétillants.

\- Tu me détesteras quand tu n'auras plus cet horrible tatouage.

Vaincu, Drago rendit les armes et tendit son bras, fixant le motif hideux. Il tremblait légèrement, aussi Harry lui saisit délicatement le poignet avant de pointer l'extrémité de sa baguette sur l'avant-bras de Drago.

Le Sauveur commença à siffler une incantation en Fourchelang, maîtrisant apparemment la situation. Drago s'apprêtait à se dégager, persuadé que ça ne fonctionnait pas, quand l'encre sous sa peau commença à tournoyer avant de sortir lentement par les pores de sa peau.

Il fallut un certain temps pour qu'il ne reste aucunes traces de la Marque qui l'avait réduit en esclavage. Mais quand Harry baissa sa baguette, visiblement épuisé, le bras de Drago était de nouveau immaculé, le libérant de toute poursuite ultérieure. Il pourrait afficher sa peau avec fierté et oublier cet épisode sombre de son passé.


	6. Brioche

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Brioche" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Après le rituel qu'il venait de faire, Harry vacilla, un peu pâle. Drago le rattrapa comme il le put, inquiet malgré lui.

Il tenta de se convaincre lui-même qu'il valait mieux éviter que le Sauveur du monde magique ne succombe après l'avoir libéré de la marque des ténèbres. Il n'était pas convaincu que la mort de Potter puisse lui être pardonnée, surtout après leur passif compliqué.

Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille, pestant contre l'inconscience crasse des Gryffondor et en particulier de CE Gryffondor. Loin de se vexer, Harry réclama à voir son bras, sans pour autant chercher à échapper à son étreinte.

Harry passa son doigt sur la peau pâle redevenue parfaite, faisant frissonner Drago. Satisfait, il soupira.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de manger quelque chose, j'ai dû utiliser trop d'énergie.

Moqueur Drago haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? Combattre des Mangemorts expérimentés, tuer le Mage noir en chef et réaliser un rituel impliquant de la Magie Noire… Je ne vois pas ce qui t'a autant épuisé, stupide Gryffondor.

Harry soupira en souriant, en se laissant aller contre Drago, profitant sans vergogne de son appui pour se reposer un peu.

\- Moi qui pensait que tu serais béat d'admiration, prêt à tout pour moi après ça…

Drago se raidit, avant de grogner légèrement, réprimant l'envie de bousculer le Gryffondor pour l'éloigner de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer réfléchi quand Potter était aussi près de lui…

Le jeune homme claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître un elfe. Sans même demander son avis au garçon-qui-avait-encore-une-fois-survécu, il demanda à la créature de la brioche.

Pour avoir souvent observé Potter, il savait que ce dernier était friand de cette petite douceur. Et il avait besoin de reconstituer ses réserves en sucre pour espérer terminer la journée sans perdre connaissance.

Alors qu'il regardait Potter dévorer sa brioche, Drago s'accrocha fermement à l'idée qu'il ne faisait ça que pour pouvoir lui demander de témoigner pour ses parents. Voire même de libérer son père de la marque. Sur ce dernier point, cependant, Drago - même s'il adorait son père - hésitait à demander à Harry Potter de se mettre une fois de plus en danger en utilisant ce rituel visiblement risqué.

Finalement, le dernier morceau avalé, Harry soupira de bien-être. Il ferma les yeux et s'adossa au mur derrière lui, avec un petit sourire repu.

Après un long moment de silence, qu'ils trouvèrent tous les deux apaisant, Harry prit la parole, sans oser regarder Drago.

\- Je vais ôter la marque à Severus. Et je verrais si le Ministère accepte de libérer ton père sinon, je le ferais pour lui aussi.

Drago secoua la tête, effaré.

\- Pourquoi ? Tout le monde sait que mon parrain était Mangemort, qu'il a la marque !

\- Parce qu'il mérite d'être libre. Je lui dois beaucoup. Il m'a protégé tant de fois, que c'est à mon tour de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul.

Le blond hocha la tête et se mordilla la lèvre. Finalement, il murmura, hésitant.

\- Pour mon père… Je suis certain qu'il s'en sortira. Il trouvera une solution, il trouve toujours.

Harry le dévisagea avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Pas cette fois. Cette fois, Voldemort est bel et bien mort, et ton père n'a plus vraiment de soutiens au Ministère. La Marque sur son bras pourrait l'envoyer directement dans les bras d'un Détraqueur pour y recevoir un baiser.

\- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas !

\- C'est ton père Malefoy. Je ne veux pas que…

Drago, agité, s'approcha de Harry jusqu'à le toucher.

\- Pas au péril de ta vie !

Suite à son aveu, les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, gênés.


	7. éventail

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "éventail" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry et Drago décidèrent de retourner vers la Grande Salle au cas où que quelqu'un ne cherche l'un d'entre eux. Compte tenu de la faiblesse de Harry, Drago ne le lâcha pas, gardant son bras autour de sa taille, prenant visiblement à cœur son état.

Harry croisa le regard soulagé d'Hermione et il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Hermione savait où il était et pour quelle raison : elle n'aurait pas du s'inquiéter et donc… son soulagement n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Il nota que la jeune fille réprimait un petit sourire en voyant le bras de Drago le soutenir, mais il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il ignorerait juste les petites plaisanteries d'Hermione lorsqu'ils en parleraient.

Ses pensées - un peu chaotiques encore avec la fatigue qu'il ressentait - furent brutalement interrompues par l'approche de Shakelbot, qui n'osait visiblement pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Avec un soupir, Harry comprit que c'étaient des ennuis en perspective une fois de plus, et il se laissa aller un peu plus contre Drago.

Le blond n'émit pas la moindre objection, et se contenta de raffermir sa prise pour l'aider au mieux.

Shakelbot se passa une main sur le front avant de parler.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais… la procédure exige que nous t'interrogions immédiatement.

Harry cligna des yeux et une vague de panique déferla sur lui alors qu'il revivait la bataille. D'un œil extérieur, le jeune homme n'avait visiblement pas bronché. Mais Drago l'avait senti se crisper, il avait noté le léger tremblement, et il avait vu ses yeux se voiler sous la peur.

Aussi, puisque Potter lui avait offert la légitimité nécessaire pour parler, il se redressa en prenant soin de ne pas lâcher son éternel rival.

\- Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Interroger le héros incontestable du monde sorcier comme un vulgaire criminel ?

Drago croisa le regard amusé de sa mère, et se sentit soulagé de voir qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas de venir en aide au balafré.

Suite à ses paroles, il y eut une vague de murmures dans la Grande Salle, et les proches de Harry se rapprochèrent, comme pour l'entourer et le protéger. Potter était probablement la seule personne au monde à s'entourer d'étrangers et à se les attacher pour former une famille disparate et unie…

Cependant, un jeune Auror qu'il ne connaissait pas le dévisagea avant de le pointer du doigt.

\- C'est un Mangemort ! Malefoy Junior est un Mangemort !

Drago resta immobile, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne lui lance préventivement un sort. Il sentit le brun s'agiter un peu contre lui, et il grogna légèrement en le voyant saisir sa baguette.

Cet idiot tenait à peine debout - il ne tenait pas seul en tous cas - et il comptait se battre pour lui ? Bien qu'il soit en train de pester, Drago ne pouvait pas nier qu'une certaine chaleur s'épanouissait dans sa poitrine…

Harry commença à parler, d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas un Mangemort.

Shakelbot l'interrompit.

\- Harry c'est un Malefoy. Nous devons l'arrêter.

Aussitôt, le Gryffondor réagit.

\- L'éventail des possibilités est ridiculement restreint alors. Parce que moi vivant, personne ne touchera Malefoy ici présent.

Il y eut un lourd silence, durant lequel toute la Grande Salle observait les deux jeunes hommes collés l'un à l'autre. Finalement, ce fut Molly Weasley qui eut le plus de bon sens.

\- Oh par Merlin, Kingsley ! Ce sont deux enfants ! Laissez les donc en paix…

La tension retomba rapidement, et Harry soupira de soulagement. Ils venaient de remporter une première bataille.


	8. Dégénérescence

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Dégénérescence" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry était blotti contre Drago, puisant un réconfort infini à se sentir soutenu par son ancien rival. Peut être étaient ils encore rivaux, mais pour l'instant, ils faisaient front commun face aux sorciers présents.

Ron avait grimacé et lancé un regard mauvais au blondinet, mais il n'avait pas fait la moindre réflexion. Si Harry était heureux ainsi il n'avait rien à objecter.

Ils avaient remporté une première manche face au Ministère. Les Aurors avaient plié, laissant Harry tranquille et par extension, Drago. Après une légère hésitation, Harry avait été s'installer près des Malefoy. Personne n'avait fait la moindre réflexion, et Molly la première s'était installée face à Narcissa. Les deux femmes avaient échangé un léger et timide sourire.

Harry eut un soupir d'aise en voyant toutes les personnes qui comptaient rassemblées à ses côtés. Hermione lui sourit, et sembla deviner ses pensées puisqu'elle murmura doucement.

\- Tout est terminé.

Le brun hocha la tête, avant de fixer Lucius Malefoy. L'homme avait perdu de sa superbe, et il se tenait dans son coin, silencieux, comme s'il essayait de faire oublier sa présence.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? Pourquoi l'avez vous rejoint ?

L'aristocrate tressaillit et regarda autour de lui, semblant inquiet comme s'il prévoyait qu'une nuée d'Aurors allaient s'abattre sur lui pour l'expédier à Azkaban. Puis il soupira et passa une main tremblante sur son visage marqué par la fatigue.

\- J'étais… idéaliste je suppose. Je voyais les sangs… nés-moldus entrer dans notre monde et piétiner nos traditions par ignorance. Je voulais… Je voulais empêcher la dégénérescence du monde magique et le Seigneur des Ténèbres proposait une solution. Une solution extrême mais qui devait nous sauver…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Excusez-moi… comment ça piétiner vos traditions ? Quelles traditions ?

Lucius eut un léger rictus, comme si la question d'Hermione permettait d'appuyer son argumentaire et de justifier ses choix.

\- Miss Granger, les Sangs-purs ont toute une série de rituels et de traditions auxquelles nous tenons. Nous célébrons la magie.

\- Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'a jamais été évoqué pendant nos cours ?

\- Précisément ! Les traditions se perdent, et ne sont plus enseignées qu'oralement au sein des anciennes familles sang-purs.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

\- Comptez-vous faire autre chose pour défendre vos idées ?

Lucius le fixa un long moment, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- J'ai commis suffisamment d'erreurs, Monsieur Potter. Je laisse ça à d'autres. Je pense que j'ai perdu le goût pour les batailles.

Avec un léger sourire, Harry se blottit un peu plus contre Drago, posant la tête sur son épaule et fermant à demi les yeux. Puis, alors que personne ne faisait attention à eux, il souffla quelques mots dans son oreille.

\- Je vais ôter la marque à ton père également. Juste le temps de récupérer.

Le sourire heureux de Drago lui réchauffa le cœur.


End file.
